True Love's Kiss (Evil Helsa Oneshot)
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: It is 5 years after the Great Thaw... But things haven't gone exactly for the better. Elsa has isolated herself and plunged once again the Kingdom in a eternal Winter. When a certain Prince stands by her doorstep, she decides to put him to the test... (Evil!Elsa/Hans)
1. True love's kiss

When he ran up the palace's stairs, He feared he would be too late, as he heard the screams of the two guards. "Stay away!" heard he a female voice yell. He breathed heavily, as he wasn't accustomed to the high altitude of the mountain. Each breath pained his lungs as he sucked in the cold frigid air. Just around the corner... He nearly slipped as he turned his feet towards the entrance of the large room. And he stopped.

The sight before him was beautiful, and terrifying at the same time: The blue ice was painted with the red blood of the two men...or what was left of it

"Queen Elsa?" whispered he. She just stood there by the balcony, in a strange otherworldy dress made out of Ice. Yet, with the upcoming red sun, it made her dress look like it was painted in blood Her hair was loose in a thick beautiful braid and when she turned around... He gasped when he looked into her eyes. Beautiful. Powerful, dangerous, cold. All of them at once, he saw reflected. But it wasn't only that. Oh, no. Pain and Anger, Sadness and...was there JOY in it too? Hans felt his mouth go up in a smile. O my, she did indeed enjoy what she had done!

"I said...Stay away!" She raised her hand, and Hans rather felt then saw the soldiers flee back to their safe, warm homes.

"Don't make me repeat it again" sissed the queen as she approached him. "Get to my sister, marry her, and take the crown. That's what you always wanted wasn't it, Prince Hans?

"Indeed." Spoke the Prince as he stepped closer towards her. "Except, not about what your sister concerns..."

The Queen tilted her head slightly, looking with new-found curiosity to the auburn-haired man. "Oh? Do enlighten me, Prince Hans...I'll let you live longer If you keep talking that silver tongue of yours..."

"Is this a Thousand and one Nights, Your Highness?" smirked Hans as they circled around each other. "You're the Sultan, and me Sherezerade?"

Elsa's mouth curled up. "Let's hope your stories are just as entertaining..."

"Well, lets see...Once upon a time, there was a young prince from a neighbouring kingdom, looking for a suitable, whimsical bride to woo and take her as his own...And he found one immediately, practically jumping into his arms from joy..." The room became colder, but the Prince didn't shudder. "He asked the annoying little brat to marry him, but when he came before the Queen, she refused their blessing..."

"What did the Prince think of the Queen?" smiled Elsa as she sat on her throne, giving the prince a better sight on her exposed leg.

"Not much at first..." The prince looked to the young, slim body of the Queen without any reserve. He looked up to see her reaction, but all he saw was dark amusement. Interesting. "But, she seemed a lot smarter then that stupid little sister of hers...

"How so?" Hans was now on his knees before the Queen.

"The Queen wouldn't bend to anyone..." smiled Hans as he traced his finger across the queen's leg. "She wouldn't give that sister of her the happiness she hadn't been given for so long. So, she choose to break her heart..."

"And freeze it as well" spoke Elsa while tracing her finger across his jaw.

"Really? I always thought the girl made it up..." smirked Hans without any regret for what he had done to Anna. "Poor little girl...But, the Prince still is left with one question: how a beautiful maiden could stay with such a naieve egoistical si-" The prince winced when he felt himself being pulled by his hair upwards, straight into her icy blue eyes.

"Don't ever insult my sister again!" sissed Elsa while boring her eyes into his green ones. "I am the only one who may do that!"

Hans smiled darkly. "My deep apologies, your majesty. What punishment do you give me?"The prince closed his eyes when he felt Elsa's breath in his neck. This was a woman he found worthy to bend the knee to.

"The same fate as my sister's..." whispered Elsa, causing Hans to open his eyes in shock.

"wha-AAAAH!" the prince screamed when he felt Elsa put her hand on his chest; he was unable to move himself away from her, utterly paralyzed by the cold and fear. So...So cold... He gasped and felt weakly on the ground, while Elsa walked around him, contently.

"Don't worry, you won't die... If your heart is frozen enough, in the metaphorical sense."

Hans laughed hoarshly, but it only came in a small cracked voice as his hair began to turn white. "Believe me, my Queen, it already is."

Elsa smiled while smoothing the prince's hair. "There is only one way to cure a Frozen Heart... You know what that is?"

"True ...Love's... Kiss..." shuddered Hans. As his hands began to go stiff, he began to clutch them against his chest, to try to get somehow still an inkling of warmth...

"Smart boy..."

Hans felt her lips on his forehead, and he gritted his teeth as he felt his heart going into overdrive by multiplied cold that cursed through his veins. His breath became ragged and his vision blurry. But just as he thought he was going to die, the cold vanished. But he didn't feel warm either, just blissfull numbness...

"I'm truly impressed" spoke Elsa as she saw the Prince's willpower to live on. "But you wouldn't be able to survive my next kiss..."

"How many have tried before hen?" Challenged Hans as he stood up, following the Queen to another room.

"I lost count" shrugged Elsa uncaring as they walked through the room. "My suitors could be quite persistent..."

"Oh really?" said Hans while a pang of jealousy could be heard in his voice.

Elsa didn't let the prince see her smiling face. "My sister never understood of course...'But Elsa!' " mimicked the Ice Queen perfectly as she conjured a replica of her sister. " 'You could find your true love'! Like there is anyone who could love an Ice Queen like me."With a snap of her fingers, the replica shattered, with only a little bit of snow left on the icy ground.

"I could" Hans bit his tongue when he said that. Had he really just confessed...

"Really?" smiled Elsa while glancing towards the Prince. "How? I don't eat, don't drink, don't sleep...Who's to say I don't grow tired after a few decades with you, when you have grown old?"

"Give me that second Kiss... Then you don't need someone else to satisfy you..." asked the prince hungrily. He wanted her like a child needed a toy.

"There are even fewer who survived my Second Kiss... And those who did, died in a span of a few days after becoming completely mad." Spoke Elsa with a hint of sadness.

"I won't."

Elsa turned her head back to the Prince. "You are very persistent...why?"

"Why did you run away on your coronation?" retorted Hans, causing Elsa to wince. "it was to forget, wasn't it?"

"What makes you think you know me?" sissed Elsa angrily at the prince.

"Because I know myself. You want to forget your mistakes. Your regrets." Spoke Hans as he walked closer towards her. The room dropped with another 20 degrees, but the prince was unharmed by the Kiss Elsa had given him.

"I don't regret anything!"

"Oh, you do" chuckled Hans darkly. "You regret not to have succeed into killing Anna...the same regret I have."

"Do you regret trying to kill me as well?"

"No." His answer caused a baffled Elsa to turn around. "What?"

"Because, if I never did, you would never have become the woman you are now..." smiled Hans as he took hold of her hands.

Elsa returned the smile and she took the prince out of the room once again, to her chambers. "I believe it is time for your Second Kiss..."

Hans looked arround. "What, no bed?"

"i told you, I don't need sleep anymore." said Elsa as she conjured up a bed for the Prince.

"Must be long, those nights..." purred the prince as he put his hands on the Queen's hips. "So lonely, with no company at all mmm!" The Queen had smashed her lips against his Cheek now, and He shuddered as his memories molted, changed...All the pain and guilt he had ever felt, vanished like Snow on the wind. "Well, that was...different..." commented the Prince as he blinked again. "What was supposed to happen?"

Elsa's eyebrow crooked up. "It was supposed to shut you up. Seems I just have to wait untill you go mad..."

Hans chuckled. "I'am already, your highness..." Over the course of the days, there was indeed no change in the Prince as Elsa had witnessed before. Not on the Inside, that was. On the outside on the other hand... His Hair, that was before white from her Curse, was now silver, just like her's. His skin paled as well, but he didn't seem to feel unhealthy. On the contrary, he felt better then he had in years. He soon found out he didn't feel hungry for food anymore. His hunger for the Queen however, had only seemed to grow in ferocity, aching for that last Kiss.

"No, Hans. "Said Elsa as the Prince tried to convince her again. "I won't. No-one has ever received a third Kiss from me. I don't know what it would do to you..."

Hans shrugged. "For all I care, I drop dead." Elsa cringed when he said that. "Elsa, I need you..."

Elsa quickly evaded the Prince's body. "It is just your mind, Hans. You're not thinking clearly. I won't do it!"

"Why would you care what happens to me?" asked Hans as he walked behind the Queen. "I'm your sworn enemy, am i not? You just kept me as a pet, to dispose of me later..." But when he looked to the silent Queen he saw something else... "You have grown fond of me." realized Hans. "That's why you don't want me to die. You don't want to be alone..."

"AAAAH!" Elsa cried and smashed her hand with her inhuman strength against the prince's chest. The prince didn't move an inch from his spot. When she tried again, to punch the man in the face, the Prince catched her fist without any display of effort.

"Well, that is certainly new" said Hans as he let go of Elsa's fist and began to push the Queen against the wall. "And exhillerating..." His green eyes stood dark with lust. "I wonder what would happen after the Third Kiss..." HIs mouth came closer to her's./

"Hans..." whispered Elsa afraid. "No, please... Don't." She put her hand between their two lips and she sighed. "I will give that Last Kiss...if you tell me truthfully why you came here. If it wasn't for Anna, If it wasn't for the the title of King...What for then?"

Hans' eyes didn't look at the Queen that moment. "Honestly? I hoped you would end my life." He laughed softly at his cowardness. "I didn't had the stomach to do it, so I hoped you would strike me down without a thought...and you didn't." whispered the prince's breath into her neck. "You spared me, even when I didn't deserve it."

Elsa's mouth traced across the prince's pale, hard neck. if anyone else would touch him, he would feel like an unbending Ice Statue, but to her he felt soft, and pleasantly cold against her body. "I did try to kill you. I wanted you to die from that Frozen Heart..."

"No you didn't." spoke Hans smugly as he traced his fingers across her body, causing her to shudder at his touch. Their lips were very close now and he saw her curiosity shine behind the fear. She too wanted to know what happened when she gave him that Kiss... "You would never kill me, just as I would never kill you...We are each other's weakness..." chuckled Hans softly as he cradled the Queen in his strong arms, taking her to the gigantic bed. As he put the Queen down on the bed, he began to shed his clothes at a rapid pace, While Elsa simply let her Ice dress dissappear with a gesture of her hand.

"No fair" growled Hans as he saw the Queen already naked. He still had to take his pants off!

Elsa giggled. "Gives me more time to watch the show..." She crawled to the prince, and took his pants of. The couple giggled as they simply watched and touched each other, feeling every piece of skin flex and move underneath. As their kisses and touches grew more urgent and needy, the Queen stopped the prince from going further.

"What?" asked Hans with flushed cheeks. "Why do you stop?"

"You wanted that Kiss..." Smiled Elsa as she gently pushed the Prince down the snow cushions. As their lips finally met, Hans felt an amazing surge of power go through his veins. His heart wasn't able to cope with such freezing temperatures and with a painful gasp, the prince felt his heart stop completely. Yet, he didn't die. nor did he need the air arround him anymore to fill his lungs. Elsa had frozen his body completely in time...

"Hans?" Elsa looked to the prince's hands, where frost had begun to appear. "Hans, you okay?" Had she killed him?! Elsa's eyes began to water, when the prince suddenly opened his eyes, that were glowing a dark blue, instead of the green she was familiar with.

Hans looked to his hands, where frost had begun to appear. He seemed like a little child, as he looked with new awe to the room arround him.

"Hans?" The prince snapped his head to the Queen, his glowing blue eyes were boring into her's. "You're okay..." laughed Elsa while trying to keep her tears in. "You're okay..." The prince just sat there, stiff as a bloc of Ice, when the queen embraced him. "Hans?" He still hadn't said anything...

"Yes?" His voice had changed too; it was rough and hoarsh...

"You know who I am, right?" She saw the prince' smile at her words.

"You are my Queen..." whispered Hans as he kissed her again. When their lips met, frost and snowflakes began to swirl arround the two. Elsa winced when she felt the prince grasp her arms too harshly, creating bruises in the process. Hans noticed the pain he caused her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa! I guess I don't know my strength yet...I didn't meant to harm yo-mmmh!" the prince drunk himself again in her cold lips. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't like they could ever stop; since they didn't need the air arround them anymore.

"Don't be sorry...my King..." smiled Elsa as they parted lips.

* * *

It wasn't always roses and rainbows. They often got in a fight, resulting in slamming doors. insults and curses were being yelled; the vicious snow storms caused another wave of people to freeze to death...and their palace that often collapsed...you know, the usual stuff that happened with any couple. But they never parted away from each other's side.

 _We only have each other. Its just you and me... what are we gonna do?_

They walked across their new collection of ice statues. Among them, was Elsa's sister too. Unlike the some of other statues that they disintegrated (because they became bored of them), they kept her at their side. After all, it was because of her they had found each other.

 _A Kingdom of Isolation...And it looks like I'm the Queen..._ But Every Queen needed a King by her side...

"You know Anna...you were right" smiled Elsa as she cupped her sister's cheek. "It seems I did found my true love after all..."

"Elsa?" Hans looked to the balcony. "There are some guests waiting for us, Love." The angry screams of the Ardellians could be heard loud and clear from below.

 _Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

"Well, lets not keep them waiting. It would be quite rude to let them stand outside..." smiled Elsa as she closed the door.

 _Yes, Anna, I do._

* * *

 **I noticed so few Evil!Elsa/Hans fics out here, I decided to try one myself... Those two would be an amazing villain duo...**

 **Please review!**

 **I don't know if I'm going to write another part for this. Perhaps maybe about Anna confronting Elsa and Hans, before she becomes a decoration in her hall? You readers decide if you want to see more, I love suggestions!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle.**


	2. Lessons

Princess Anna was for the second time in 5 years going back to the North mountain. But this time, it was without Kristoff; Anna wanted to speak with her alone

Instead of mending their bond, Elsa had begun to slowly crush it by grave insults and an underlying anger towards Anna. She truly didn't know what she had done wrong. She was back as a queen, the people adored her, Hans had been locked up...

the Red head frowned when she tought again of the traitor prince. He had escaped a few months ago..but that hadn't been the reason for Elsa's dissappearance this time. No, her sister had been framing her for lord-know-what reasons WAY before Hans' escape... She suspected that it was just the last drup of the bucket that spilled it over. But spilled WHAT over? Why was she so angry?

 _Don't worry...Elsa will thaw it..._

Anna smiled when she remembered those optimistic words. Yes. she had to stay positive. Everything will work out, just like last time...

As she neared her destination and climbed of her horse, she narrowed her eyes at the castle. It seemed less...friendly. less open then last time that she visited. It was all blue and beautiful and now... Sharp and rough, like some giant baby had put the blocks upside down.

"Elsa? Its me, Anna..." The princess shuddered from the harsh cold and her breath came in clouds out of her mouth. "E-e-elsa?" God, her teeth began to shatter too!

"Can you raise t-t-the temperature a bit? I'm afraid I'm n-n-n-not as immune as you..." Anna gritted her teeth together when the temperature dropped even harder.

"Elsa, p-p-please! I-i-i-can-n-n-nt..Sp-p-peak.."

"She doesn't want to see you, Anna. I thought she was already clear on that by dropping the temperature. Unless you are even dumber then I imagined."

Anna's shuddering body trembled backwards as she saw Hans come out of the shadows. But he wasn't the same; His hair had become silver white, like Elsa's, and he didn't wear the grey coat or princely costume she had seen. No, instead he wore simple clothing, with a white icy cloak arround his body. A white pelt was arround his shoulders...And yet, he didn't even shudder at the frigid cold.

"Stay...a-a-away fr-r-r-rom me!" It was a loose threat, Anna knew that. She was weak from the cold, she didn't have any weapons with her and Hans could outfight her easily with his male strength.

Hans looked annoyed to the red head. "Seems YOU can't get away from us."

"What's..t-that for a answer?" said Anna as the temperature rose a bit. "What do you mean, US? What have you done to Elsa, you sick-" Anna gasped as the cold came back again.

"One more insult, and I'll freeze your fingers off. Is that clear?" spoke Hans calmly. Anna's icy glare didn't make the prince flinch. He was used to those hatred looks from his brothers.

"What have you done to Elsa?"

" I didn't do anything." said the man tiredly as if he was talking to a overactive child. "You did."

"Look, Hans, if you don't tell me right now what you-"

"no."

Anna's hands raised to her neck as her air supply was cut off by the prince's outstretched hand.

"You-cough,gasp - have - cough- powers?"

"I don't need to answer to you." said Hans while he descended from the stairs. "And neither does your sister..."

"Hans! stop this right now!" The doors flew open to reveal Elsa in the descending sunlight. Anna smiled. Good, her sister would kick that man back to the Southern Isles with his tail between his legs! Well, not really with a tail, although it would be funny to see him with a tail...

As an angry queen approached the fearful prince, Anna felt the pressure dissappear from her throat and she dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"What did I tell you?" asked Elsa as if she was chiding an disobedient child.

"I...uh..." Hans swallowed uncomfortably as his back was pressed against the wall. There was no way out...

"Never, EVER do this alone!" yelled Elsa to the man. "You are way too agressive with your powers... If I hadn't come in, I wouldn't have had the chance to do it myself"

Anna's mouth flew open. _Wait, what?_

Hans pouted like a child who didn't get his cookie. " I haven't harmed her. She's fit as a fiddle. Look, she even wants to drop down on her knees for you."

"I want to deal with her myself. You promised me you'd let me have her." said Elsa while frowning to the man.

Hans shrugged carelessly. "And you will. I was just experimenting a little, my love. Seems I need to practise and get some more lessons..." His eyes darkened as his hands travelled downwards.

Elsa smirked at his inappropiate manners and kissed him on the mouth, knowing all too well Anna was present. The couple just went on with kissing and touching each other, waiting for Anna to burst out.

"Elsa, what is that traitor doing here?!" yelled Anna angrily. Elsa sighed fake-annoyed by the girl's interruption. She looked back to her younger sibling as if she was worthless gadget.

"He is here on my terms" answered Elsa coldly.

"Terms?" asked the girl unbelievingly. "Elsa, are you mad? that guy..." Anna shook her head. "Elsa, what has happened to you?"

"YOU happened!" yelled Elsa, causing Anna to stumble back. "You, with you little fantasies, snowmen and dashing princes! You caused me to reveal myself to everyone!"

"But that's a good thing! You have friends, people who adore you..."

Elsa laughed at her sister's naievity. "Oh Anna, please! You see how they see you, not me! They FEAR me. Why do you think the suitors wanted me?"

"Because it is-"

"If she's going to say 'true love', I'm going to bash her brains in" snarled Hans in Elsa's ear.

"True love!" finished Anna offended by the unfazed reactions of both royals.

"Thats it!" Elsa quickly held Hans backwards as he stormed towards Anna.

"Hans, no!" The man's went heavily up and down, and his hands shook from anger. Still, he looked down into his Queen's eyes to see only darkness inside it. " you promised me, remember?" After a few deep breaths, the man calmed down. "Bring our special guest in here, to cool down a bit...", His lips curled up at her request

"Very well, Your majesty" smiled Hans and he kissed her again before retiring to another chamber. The two sisters were now alone.

"He was the only one who survived my third kiss. You were right. True love's kiss thawes a frozen heart..." said Elsa as she looked to the retreating King.

"You...you...this is sick!" yelled Anna to her sister. "You kill the one's who don't deserve it and spare the one's who do. What kind of game is this?"

"This is my game. we play by my rules." said Elsa unfazed. "Those suitors all feared me as I once feared myself. But Hans...He never did." The Queen smiled when she saw him come back. "ah, there you are, My King..."

"Kristoff?" A crying Anna stormed to her frozen fiancé to embrace him, when Elsa snapped her fingers. The statue shattered when Anna wanted to touch him one more time. "no, no, nonono...Kristoff!"

"Whoeps." smirked the Queen as Anna looked up with hatred in her eyes. "My bad..."

"AAAh!" Anna stormed towards her sister, who looked uninterested to the red head approaching her. Suddenly the princess cried out in pain as her arm was taken into a uncomfortable angle by Hans and she dropped down to her knees, with tears spilling down her cheeks.

Elsa knelt down by her younger sibling and took harshly her chin, to look her into the eyes. "How does it feel, to feel so isolated and alone? this isn't even a quarter of the pain I suffered in those 13 years..."

"I suffered too! I called out for you every day!"

Elsa crooked her head. "Yet, you could go out any time...and you didn't. Thinking that the people would come to you, to play with you..." She chuckled. "Spoiled, that's what you are. Life doesn't give you favours Anna. You got to take it yourself..."

Anna screamed as she felt her heart being frozen by her sibling. "and take, is what I shall, sweet sister of mine." While Anna slumped on the ground, Hans put himself on his throne, with Elsa sitting on his lap.

"You are evil!" yelled the Princess as her hair began to turn white at a rapid pace.

"Oh, dear Anna...Evil is just a matter of perspective..." said Hans as he and Elsa watched Anna freeze to death. "At least WE have the decency to accept who we are."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh... we already have..." chuckled Hans as he clenched his fist, causing Anna's death progress to hasten on. "Now...I'm growing tired of this conversation. What about you, Elsa?"

"Huhm..." said Elsa uninterested as she rested her body against the man's strong chest. With a flick of her hand, she shut her sister's mouth with Ice. "Me too..." Suddenly Elsa smirked.

"What is it love?" asked Hans interested in the woman's sudden mood change.

"I got a quest for you" whispered Elsa in his ear. "You wanted lessons? You can earn them..." She pointed to her dying sister. "Make her suffer, make her mad from the pain so she begs for death..."

"hmmm..." rumbled Hans as he carressed Elsa's back. "I like where this is going."

"The longer you let her live, the longer those...'lessons' will be held..." said Elsa as her fingers travelled across his six pack.

"Done." said Hans with gleaming eyes.

In the end, Hans managed to keep Anna alive for 7 hours before she died from her Frozen Heart. His Queen kept her word. As generous as she was, the lessons she promised were FAR longer then Anna's agonizing torture. Hans didn't complain; he had still much to learn from her...


End file.
